


Flowers

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, M/M, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan likes the plants, despite what he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> (based off of the prompt 'flowers'. My friend and I do this thing where we give each other one word/song prompts to write a v short thing)

Dan secretly loved the plants that Phil brought home; especially the flowers. He would admire the colours and smell the petals when he thought Phil wasn't looking.

The first time Phil caught him was the day after he brought home roses. They sat in a tall vase on the bathroom shelf. The red was a nice contrast to the beige of the walls, and the aroma mixed perfectly with the scented wall plug-in.

He walked past the bathroom, the door half open, and say Dan brushing his teeth and looking at the flowers. Phil stopped to watch Dan look (stare, really) at the roses. He suppressed a laugh and settles for a wide smile before leaving Dan with the flowers.


End file.
